


Days of our Light

by 707notfound



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, I don't know what else, M/M, Maybe OOC, lol, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707notfound/pseuds/707notfound
Summary: Snippets of random things that happen throughout their relationship.





	1. Stay stay stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know it has a lot of lines without describing the scene orz

They had a fight.

It’s not a strange thing that they have couple-fight every day. After all, people say opposites do attract.

However, this time things get a bit serious.

And now Zen is trying to take his suitcase out of their room.

That’s it, this is the last friggin straw. He is going back to his old apartment.

 “You’re really going?” – Jumin, with his usual emotionless face, is leaning towards the wall watching Zen packing his stuffs. Zen sometimes finds it cute that he struggles to show his emotion like a child babbling his first words. Unfortunately, this time, he just finds that face extremely annoying, especially after all the ridiculous things Jumin said earlier, “Yeah, I’m taking my things with me because I can’t bear with you any second longer. At least for now.”

Only after the third step out of the front door did Zen realize his wrist was being held back by the other man.

“What now?” -  Zen turns around to ask.

“You forgot me.”

“Excuse me?”

“At least take me with you”, Jumin said, his face is still the same but now his voice trembles like he’s gonna burst out crying, “I’m yours too.”

“What in the world...”

“I know. I’m sorry”, Jumin quickly locks Zen with a tight hug, as if he’s afraid Zen might leave in any second, “I must have gone crazy earlier. But please... just stay. It feels lonely without you.”

Zen doesn’t say a thing, but his arms slowly starts to wrap around Jumin’s back and his face gently rests in the warmth of Jumin’s chest.

Dammit. He lost to Jumin again.


	2. Lovebug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not “their life together”. It’s pre-their-life-together.  
> Featuring Jumin’s diary but he’s such a tsundere that he calls it his journal lol

_.../.../2016_

**Today’s goal: Ask Zen to model for the cat food commercial**

**Status: Failed**

Today, after tons of work that were always coincidentally given to me whenever I started to think about the cat projects, I’m finally free to work on the cat food line I’ve been planning all along.

The quality is not something to worry about. As the Director of C&R International, I’m confident that quality and safety are always the top priorities of our company, even the toughest cat food critics would be pleased. However, we need someone to be the face of the brand: a fresh face who can be charming and cute at the same time.

After taking all the conditions into consideration, I thought Zen would be a perfect model for the commercial. I immediately asked him for a meeting at my private garden near the penthouse which he rejected at first but agreed after hearing beautiful Elizabeth the 3rd had never been out there. Sigh... What a pitiful human who cannot enjoy the essence of life... Before rudely hanging up the call, he did not forget to call me a jerk and threaten me to pay for his hospital bill in case his allergy comes up. Well, I have the money so it’s not a problem anyway.

I came down to the garden first to wait for him – as the host, it’s always polite to be the one who waits. As soon as Zen arrived at the garden, I received a call from my father so I asked him to wait for me to take the call. Unexpectedly, he just nodded and told me to go and take it. So not like him. After all, he’s always angry at me.

And just when I came back to the garden, I saw Zen lowering his knees to touch the Asters and smell them. He was even smiling at them.

I must be lying if I say that scene was not beautiful. It’s like an expensive painting at an auction that everyone’s trying to buy, except the fact it’s not a painting at all. And although Asters do not have strong scent in reality, his expression did make me want to smell the flowers, too. Oh, I just remember that my heart seemed to beat faster at that moment. I don’t know if it has anything to do with a glass of wine I had earlier, I should ask my nutritionist.

Anyway, the nice scene didn’t last for long as he changed his smiling face into a poker one after noticing me standing next to him.

After that, the poker face changed into the shocked one when I gave him the modeling offer.

Then, the shocked face changed into the usual irritated one when I asked him to get over with his allergy to which he angrily replied “Allergy cannot be gotten over. Be reasonable, jerk!” and left.

 **Conclusion:** Even though I failed to convince him to be the model, this meeting today was surely not a waste of time. It once again confirms that Zen fits the image I’m looking for. I should try harder to win him over next time.

 **P/S:** By the way, I did take a picture of him smiling at the flowers (without him noticing) but it did not turn out so well and was all blurry. I wonder why... Is it because of my GreenBerry? These days I heard a lot about how zPhone has better camera than GreenBerry. I guess it’s true then.

 **Note to self:** Buy a zPhone 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that kids, is how an emotionless Jumin wrote diary.  
> And that moment when innocent Jumin blames it all on the poor GreenBerry when it's actually his fantastic skill...  
> I don’t know why the Jumin in my head is so innocent. He’s a yandere but he’s also a cinnamon roll, does that make sense?


	3. Perfect Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oustagram love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be a short doujinshi's script but it may take like 10 more years for me to draw it so sorry for the presentation of this chapter (All chapters are bad tbh).  
> Oh, since the original game changes a lot of names due to copyrights, I changed Instagram to Oustagram to fit it xD

The story happens in the second year they are together.

At this time, after appearing in some TV series, with positive feedback, Zen’s fanbase has become quite stable.

He creates an Oustagram account to update the fans with his photos - the type of selfies he always posts which the RFA members are so sick of. But yeah, the fans love them.

One day, Zen posts a photo of him and his female partner in the current drama with the caption: “Visual couple jjang!” before going straight to the filming session.

After finishing his part, Zen checks his account again to see the comments, most of which are either “Gyah you two are such a perfect match”, “Please be a couple irl”, or “I don’t want my Zenny to have a girlfriend at all”; however, his attention is quickly caught by a clean and neat two-word comment without any emoji: _bad match._

It is a private account without any post. _Wait...  Aren’t these the first letters of the trustfund kid’s name and his birthday? Can this guy be any more boring?_ And now that Zen notices, that blurry profile photo looks like the back of the fur ball plus Jumin’s fantastic photographing skill...

He tries not to smile (and sneeze) and enters a comment with a cute emoji: _**@hjm510** why are we a bad match? ;;_

Everyone starts to freak out after seeing Zen’s reply to a stranger, and to make thing worse, some of the couple’s fans even curse at the stranger for being rude to Zen.

However, that person doesn’t bother to answer.

Zen hears his phone ringing while reading the comments, and thanks to the special ringtone he can tell it’s Jumin right away. As soon as he picks up the phone, he playfully asks: “What? Even Mr. President bothers to be on social network site now, huh?”

In response to Zen’s question is the familiar deep-tone voice, but his answer doesn’t seem to be relevant: “We have to take a photo together later. Then we can show them what a perfect match is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some cute fluffy stuffs in my head and I want to take them out but my writing skill is kinda bad and English is not my first language so... please bear with me.  
> Titles of the chapters are titles of songs with similar themes.  
> Although I'm not going to write any R-18 scene I'm writing bottom!Zen.  
> Btw there are a lot of dominant!Jumin fics out there so I'm saying no to that in my work.


End file.
